


Slow

by swtalmnd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Stargazing, Writin' Dirty 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Dean rarely gets a moment to slow down. It doesn't last, but for once, that's okay.





	Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Four left! I had a hard time with this prompt; my brain just did not want to latch onto it today. At least I got my desk cleaned while I was trying to find a way in.

Laying on a blanket in the grass, staring up at the stars, Dean felt his whole body slowing down. His breathing evened out, his muscles unknotted, and his mind went quiet. He was so relaxed he didn't even startle when he heard a familiar whoosh of wings and saw Castiel standing over him, face upside-down as he squinted.

"You aren't injured," said Cas. "Why are you on the ground?"

"I'm looking at the stars, but I guess you being here means the party's over?" Dean started to sit up, but Cas shook his head.

"You can stargaze while we talk," he said. And then, unexpectedly, he laid himself out in the spot Sammy used to always take, eyes directed heavenward.

Dean smiled, taking a moment to enjoy the way Cas looked like this, a barely-there shape limned in starlight. "We both can, I guess. Have you ever been up there? To another star?"

"This is the planet to which I am attached," said Cas, after a long moment of silence. "Across the planes of reality, all of the facets of my existence are drawn in by its gravity."

"So not like Death, then, traveling the cosmos or whatever," said Dean, nodding. "I'm pretty attached, too."

There were a few silent breaths, and then Castiel's voice rose again, quiet but determined. "There have been omens in northern Illinois. Crying statues, mostly tears rather than blood, and a lightning strike that destroyed a clock tower. They're neither clearly angelic nor demonic. No strange deaths or healings."

Dean sighed and nodded. "So, maybe something, but not a hurry," he confirmed. He and Cas understood one another, he hoped, at least a little. At least they understood how they worked together; he had no idea about the multi-dimensional waveform that Cas claimed to be when he wasn't inhabiting a person Dean could talk to.

"A small hurry," said Cas. "You can get your four hours, if you wish. I will assure you are unharmed."

"In a few, yeah," said Dean. "I need to do some laundry and stuff, grab a shower. There's a motel I was aiming for about an hour away."

Castiel huffed in annoyance. "Human bodies require far too much maintenance."

Dean snorted and bumped his shoulder gently. "Yeah, but for me the alternative is death."

A deep sigh, full of all the worldly cares of an angel of the Lord. "Which is why we will delay enough for you to sleep and shower. I'm certain I can figure out your laundry."

"I own one bag of clothing, Cas. You are not messing up my laundry and leaving me with what I got on." Dean was pretty amused at the idea of it, but not enough to sacrifice yet more time to shopping. "You can just watch over me like you're always saying."

Castiel looked over at him, startled, and then nodded. "Agreed," he said solemnly.

Dean nodded back, trying not to worry about what he'd just agreed to.


End file.
